pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain's Charizard (Resurgence)
Tough Claws |evolution = 2 |epnum = TBA |epname = Mega Evolution Special I |firstevoep = TBA |firstevoname = Prior to Mega Evolution Special I |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an unknown number of |firststagename = Charmander |secondstagename = Charmeleon |prevonum = 004 |evo1num = 005 |evo2num = 006 |secondevoep = TBA |secondevoname = Prior to Mega Evolution Special I |current=With Alain |java1 = Kiyotaka Furushima |enva1 = Tom Wayland |java2 = Kiyotaka Furushima |enva2 = Tom Wayland |java3 = Kensuke Satō }} Alain's Charizard (Japanese: アランのリザードン Alan's Lizardon) is Alain's main Pokémon. History Alain met Charizard as a Charmander when he was still one of Professor Sycamore's assistants. He took Charmander with him on his journey to find Mega Stones. Later, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon sometime before Alain contacted Professor Sycamore. It battled Lysandre's Pyroar for the Ampharosite and lost. Some time after Alain received a Mega Ring and Charizardite X, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. Mega Evolution Specials Charizard made its official debut in Mega Evolution Special I where Alain sent it out to battle Astrid's Absol. Charizard began with Flamethrower while Absol countered with Psycho Cut. Afterwards, Alain Mega Evolved Charizard to Mega Charizard X while Astrid did the same to her Absol. Charizard then used Steel Wing and clashed with Absol's Megahorn. After withstanding a powerful Dragon Claw and Flamethrower, Absol fired off its Dark Pulse. Charizard then countered with Blast Burn which overpowered the attack and defeated Absol. After the battle, Charizard sat with Alain by a flowing river. When Alain went to some ancient ruins, he battled Remo’s Salamence, using Charizard. Both sides immediately Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Charizard took a hit from Remo's Salamence's Dragon Breath, but quickly recovered and fired off a Flamethrower. Both Pokémon then flew up and kept clashing using Dragon Claw, causing both to fall down. As the smoke cleared, only Charizard was left standing, giving Alain the win. Later, Charizard went up against Kalos Elite Four member Siebold and his Blastoise. After Mega Evolving, it flew towards Blastosie and used Dragon Claw, while dodging Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Blastoise, however, countered the attack with Skull Bash. After Blastoise Mega Evolved as well, Charizard charged in using Steel Wing, but was hit hard by a Mega Launcher-powered Dragon Pulse. Charizard was then hit by Hydro Pump, but it quickly recovered and used Flamethrower. Flamethrower, however, was cancelled out by Blastoise's Power-Up Punch, but Charizard managed to stab Blastoise with a powerful Dragon Claw. Blastoise, however, was able to withstand the attack and used another Dragon Pulse to defeat Charizard. In Mega Evolution Special II, Charizard fought Steven's Metagross. It Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and launched a Flamethrower which was countered by Metagross's Psychic. Metagross then Mega Evolved to Mega Metagross. Despite having a type-advantage, Charizard was overwhelmed by Metagross's attacks, while its attacks didn't seem to faze Metagross. After taking a Flash Cannon, Charizard hit Metagross with Dragon Claw. Metagross, however, wasn't fazed and struck Charizard with a powerful Meteor Mash, crashing it into a cliffside. Charizard was able to emerge from the stones and went for its Blast Burn. Surprisingly, Metagross had withstood the super-effective attack. When both sides went for Dragon Claw and Meteor Mash, Lysandre's Pyroar interrupted the battle before it was finished. While Alain, Mairin, Steven, and Lysandre were in some ancient ruins and Rayquaza attacked, Alain sent out Charizard alongside Steven's Metagross. After Mega Evolving, it launched a Flamethrower and a now Mega Evolved Rayquaza quickly evaded the attack. Charizard got attacked by Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent and fell. Steven's Metagross tried stopping the fall, but Rayquaza's Draco Meteor forced the group to take evasive action. In Mega Evolution Special III, Alain sent out Charizard to protect the giant rock hovering over Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, and immediately Mega Evolved it into Mega Charizard X. Mairin took notice of Charizard and so did Groudon. Groudon started with Solar Beam which Charizard easily dodged. Steven's Metagross joined in and fought Kyogre as Steven pointed out to Alain that he could not protect the giant rock alone with Charizard. Charizard scored a hit with Flamethrower while Groudon countered with Precipice Blades. Charizard was able to dodge them all and destroyed the last one with Dragon Claw. When Groudon attempted to reach for the giant rock, Charizard stopped it by using Steel Wing on its hand. Despite covering Groudon with smoke, it was able to use Precipice Blades again and this time, landed a hit on Charizard. Charizard was dealt tremendous amount of damage and sent crashing onto some ice earlier created by Kyogre's Ice Beam. Alain ran to see if Charizard was okay and recalled it before the flame on its tail went out completely. Charizard was later seen in the episode battling a Trainer's Mega Tyranitar, while being observed by Lysandre. In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain sent out Charizard during his battle against ten Mega Evolution Trainers. Charizard took on a Mega Venusaur first. Both Pokémon Mega Evolved and Charizard started things off with Flamethrower. Despite the clear type-advantage, Venusaur was unfazed because of its Thick Fat Ability. Charizard began to struggle as it was poisoned by Venusaur's Venoshock and held down by its vines. As Venusaur was about to finish Charizard with Seed Bomb, it used Dragon Claw which sliced through the Seed Bomb and took Venusaur out. Charizard was given a Pecha Berry after the first battle. Since then, Charizard battled a Trainer's Mega Alakazam, Mega Heracross, Mega Scizor, Mega Ampharos, Mega Aggron, two other Pokémon off-screen, and Mega Pinsir, and defeated them each in succession. After clearing nine Trainers, Alain and Charizard dealt with Malva of the Elite Four and her Houndoom as the final Trainer. After Mega Evolving, Charizard was surprised by the Dark Pokémon as its Flamethrower was initially absorbed by Houndoom's Flash Fire Ability. Afterwards, Houndoom Mega Evolved and put Charizard on the defense with a strong Flamethrower, and when Charizard attempted to counter by taking to the sky it got pinned down by Houndoom's Smog. Charizard released itself with Flamethrower and went on the offense with Steel Wing, which Houndoom countered with its horns. Houndoom then pinned Charizard to the ground with its Crunch attack, but Charizard freed itself with a Flamethrower (which Houndoom was no longer immune to) and then blocked Houndoom's Crunch with Dragon Claw. As Houndoom went to finish it off with Crunch, Charizard used its final strength to execute a Blast Burn which managed to score a direct hit, defeating Houndoom and winning Alain the battle. After Alain left Lysandre Labs to help Mairin's Chespie wake up from its coma, Charizard battled a Trainer's Mega Banette. Pokémon Resurgence: XY&Z Charizard's first main series appearance occurred in The Two Mega Dragons, where it was first used to save Ashe's Milotic from some Pokémon poachers. It was then used in a battle against Ashe and her Garchomp. Charizard was able to hold the upper hand, dodging Garchomp's attempts to hit it with Dual Chop. It retaliated with Flamethrower, hitting Garchomp. Afterwards, Charizard Mega Evolved and attacked with Dragon Claw, although Garchomp countered with a Brick Break while also Mega Evolving. Garchomp attempted to confuse Charizard with Double Team, but it countered by destroying all the copies with Flamethrower. Garchomp tried to retaliate with Stone Edge, but Charizard proved to be faster and hit it with Steel Wing. Garchomp recovers and manages get a good hit on Charizard using Dragon Claw. It, however, quickly recovered and used Flamethrower, which Garchomp counters with it's own Flamethrower. Charizard ultimately finishes Garchomp off with Blast Burn. It reappeared in The Explosive Capture Operation, where Alain used it to battle Z2 in its 50% Form that Team Flare was struggling with. Charizard was able to knock down Zygarde with a surprise Flamethrower and moved in for a powerful Dragon Claw, dealing some damage to the Order Pokémon. It then Mega Evolved and tried stopping an Extreme Speed from Zygarde, but Zygarde eventually overpowered it and knocked it into a crater. Charizard quickly recovered, however, and knocked Zygarde down with Dragon Claw. Zygarde tried to defend itself using Land's Wrath, and although Charizard was able to dodge the initial assault, it was eventually knocked into the distance. Charizard was ready to counterattack, but before the battle could continue Team Flare used their specialized weapons to take down the distracted Zygarde. A few episodes later, Alain used Charizard to have a rematch against Ashe's Garchomp. Garchomp first used Slash. Charizard skillfully dodged the incoming strikes and struck Garchomp with Dragon Claw. Garchomp went for Double Team so Charizard used Flamethrower to destroy its copies. However, Garchomp was able to hit Charizard from behind with Dual Chop. Afterwards, Charizard signaled Alain its desire to Mega Evolve. As both Pokémon Mega Evolved, Garchomp proved to be an even more difficult opponent. Garchomp used Sandstorm in conjunction with Sand Tomb to trap Charizard. Charizard manages to break free, just in time to block Garchomp's Dragon Tail. Before Charizard could attack, Garchomp struck it with Dragon Rush. Both Pokémon then use Dragon Claw that clash with enough force to send them flying backwards. The battle ends in a tie as both Pokemon were unable to battle. Charizard made another appearance in XYZ150, where it was used to battle Calem's Charizard in the first round of the Lumiose Conference. Calem's Charizard opened with Flame Burst, which Alain's dodged by flying in the sky, retaliating with Flamethrower. Calem's Charizard, however, blocked the attack with Dragon Claw. Calem then Mega Evolved his Charizard into Mega Charizard Y. Upon Mega Evolving, Mega Charizard Y's Drought Ability activated, creating harsh sunlight, powering up all Fire-type moves. Alain's Charizard, however, was still able to block and dodge its opponent's attacks, creating a water shield by slamming its tail into the near stream to block an incoming Flamethrower and then flew up to dodge a Dragon Tail. It then Mega Evolved as well and countered a Blast Burn with Flamethrower, creating a cloud of smoke. Calem had his Charizard fly into the sky, but Alain's was able to spot it through the smoke and defeated it with a single hit from Flamethrower. Charizard then proceeded to easily defeat Calem's other five Pokémon, giving Alain the win and causing him to advance to the next round. In XYZ152, Charizard was Alain's second Pokémon during his semi-final match against Remo. It was shown easily defeating Remo's Rhyperior with a Dragon Claw. It then faced off against Remo's Mega Salamence, once more. After failing to dodge a hit from Draco Meteor, Charizard Mega Evolved. After a clash between an evenly strong Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush, Charizard grabbed Salamence and threw it into the air, before hitting it with a Flamethrower. Both Pokémon then clashed using their Dragon Claw attacks with Charizard emerging victorious. This victory allowed Alain to advance to the finals of the Lumiose Conference. In XYZ155, Charizard was Alain's final Pokémon during their final battle with Ashe at the Conference. It battled Ashe's Milotic, managing to endure her super-effective Hydro Pump. Continuing their battle, Charizard was hit once again by Hydro Pump, but managed to hit Milotic with a powerful Thunder Punch, knocking her out. Alain then recalled Charizard. It was sent out again to face Ashe's final Pokémon, Garchomp. Charizard started with Steel Wing while both Pokémon headed towards each other. Its attack, however, was dodged, causing it to be hit by Garchomp's Dual Chop. Charizard and Garchomp then both Mega Evolved to their respective more powerful forms, Mega Charizard X and Mega Garchomp. Garchomp then started attacking by charging at Charizard while using Double Team. Charizard, however, wiped out its clones with Flamethrower, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Garchomp then appeared from above the smoke and used Dragon Claw which was countered by Charizard also using Dragon Claw. Both Pokémon then engaged in a brawl using Dragon Claw, but eventually Charizard managed to outmaneuver Garchomp and knock it off its feet with Dragon Claw. Charizard then fired off a Flamethrower, but Garchomp countered with Hyper Beam to block the attack. Its next attack, Blast Burn, was nullified when Garchomp created a shockwave using Earthquake. As another cloud of smoke covered the field, Charizard, unable to see Garchomp, was left vulnerable to a powerful Dragon Rush, slamming it onto the ground. It, however, stood up and knocked Garchomp back with Dragon Claw. Alain and Ashe then had their Pokémon use Blast Burn and Draco Meteor respectively. Both Pokémon then fired off their attacks with both scoring a direct hit on their opponent, causing another explosion and leaving the battlefield covered in smoke. Although initially both Pokémon were still standing, only Charizard was able to keep itself from fainting, giving Alain the victory and making him the winner of the Lumiose Conference. In XYZ132, Charizard helped to combat the giant roots that were growing over Lumiose City, after Team Flare launched their attack. It was later sent out to face Lysandre's Pyroar and Shiny Mega Gyarados in battle. After Mega Evolving, Charizard tried attacking Pyroar with Dragon Claw, but it was hit hard by a super effective Stone Edge. During the continuation of the battle, Charizard was able to hit Gyarados with several of its attacks, dealing much damage. It then caught Garchomp and Luxray, after the two were knocked in the air by Gyarados's Stone Edge, but Charizard and the two Pokémon were slammed to the ground by a Dragon Tail. In the following episode, Charizard managed to strike Gyarados with a Dragon Claw, before Garchomp finally finished the Atrocious Pokémon off with Draco Meteor. Charizard was later sent out to help Garchomp battle Lysandre at Team Flare's Secret HQ when the Ashe's group along with Alain, Calem, and Serena, traveled there to destroy the Ultimate Weapon after Lysandre escaped. In XYZ137, Charizard had yet another battle with Ashe's Garchomp. During the battle, it was seen to be longer wearing its Charizardite X. Eventually both Pokémon where knocked out. At the end of the episode, Charizard and its trainer received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare. Personality and Characteristics Charizard appears to be very similar to Alain. It seems very proud of its power and is always willing to battle with other Pokémon. Charizard and Alain both travel to fulfill their dream of defeating every Mega Evolved Pokémon and Charizard has a remarkably strong connection with Alain. It is extremely loyal and caring of him and the two of them have been shown together having fun, traveling together, and participating in intense Pokémon battles. It also displayed high levels of endurance in Mega Evolution Special IV, defeating ten Mega Evolved Pokémon without much time to recover between battles. As a Charmander, it was shown to be very affectionate to Alain and vice versa, even though they just met. Alain called it "sweet". This trait of it remains as a Charizard; when he introduced himself and his Charizard to Mairin, he was shown petting it to its delight. Charizard was also seen enjoying being petted by Professor Sycamore when he and Alain briefly reunited during the Lumiose Conference. Despite their close bond, however, Charizard does not hesitate to let Alain know when it disagrees with him. When Alain coldly rebuffed Mairin, out of fear she would get hurt traveling with him, Charizard briefly growled, as if to inquire if Alain was sure about what he was doing. Moves Used Gallery Alain Charmander.png|As a Charmander Alain Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Alain Charmeleon Angry.png|Angry Charmeleon Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw Alain Charizard Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing EP909 Charizard de Alain agarrando al Pikachu de Ash.png|Saving Ashe's Pikachu Alain and Charizard.png|Charizard and Alain's close bond XY125 12.png|Charizard blocks Calem's Charizard's Heat Wave by splashing the water XY129 22.png Charizardite X anime.png|Charizard's Mega Stone Mega Evolution Act I 21.png Alain Mega Charizard X Thunder Punch.png|Using Thunder Punch as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw as Mega Charizard X Red Mega Charizard X Fire Blast PO.png|Using Fire Blast as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Mega Charizard X Tumblr nln8rcRK5r1sgdowto1 500.gif Tumblr nln9152pTu1sgdowto1 500.gif Tumblr nlmy982wnx1sgdowto1 500.gif IJ3IU2R.gif GgiF P.gif 8x1xfz1.gif X Salamè Charmander.png|As a Charmander (manga) Blue Charizard Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower (manga) Blue Charizard Blast Burn.png|Using Blast Burn (manga) Akira Mega Charizard X LDK.png|As Mega Charizard X (manga) Trivia *Charizard is the second non-Champion-owned Pokémon in the anime to have defeated an Elite Four member's Pokémon. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters